Magnus
Magnus (マグナ Maguna, "Magna") is a character in the game Kid Icarus: Uprising. He is the strongest of the human race and a master swordsman. He used to be close friends, and now expresses hostility to Dark Lord Gaol. Magnus fights along side Pit in Chapter 2 - Magnus and The Dark Lord, and in Chapter 18 - The Ring Of Chaos, you play as him for a period of time. Finally, he appears in Chapter 24 - The Three Trials as Dyntos' second trial for Pit, where he and Gaol fight against Pit before Pseudo-Palutena. Characteristics Physical Appearance Magnus is a foil in design to Pit, being older, muscular, dark in color scheme, deep voiced, and wielding a single large sword. His right arm is wrapped partially in cloth, while his left arm is decorated with a notably large tattoo that extends all the way to his neck. He also has somewhat long hair and wears a pair of strong boots that allow him to kick his enemies aside with little effort. In addition to these features, he also wears a sort of necklace made up of many different rocks and stones. The blade that Magnus uses is actually quite thick in addition to being sharp, yet he can swing it with great precision despite it being so bulky. The end of the sword's hilt is also decorated with a curved peice of metal that matches the rest of the blade. Personality Magnus can be described as being much more serious than Pit, but also has a habit of expressing sarcasm in certain situations. Sometimes, his sarcastic remarks are even taken seriously by Pit. For example, when the two characters first meet, Magnus says: "So you're here for a slice of the pie too." (referring to fighting Gaol) to which Pit responds "Huh? Pie? Where?" In addition, Magnus is also much more experienced in battle and knowing his enemies. While Pit may be quick to fall for traps set by the Underworld army, Magnus can usually spot them beforehand. Backstory Palutena explain's that Gaol and Magnus used to be mercenary partners, but that Gaol's weak heart made her appeal to the Underworld army. Magnus is a tough fighter because he lost his child to the Underworld forces, however the details of this event are unknown. Weapon Magnus' Sword is an unlockable weapon in the game (after completing chapter 18), and can be used the same as any other weapon, it is categorized as a Club . It is revealed in Chapter 24 that Magnus possesses an extra ability with this weapon; he can spin it rapidly to create a whirlwind that draws Pit closer to him. Notable Quotes *Magnus' first words after seeing Pit: "Well, I didn't expect to see an angel here. Hope this doesn't mean I've kicked the bucket." *Magnus' first words to Pit (after Pit talks aloud to Lady Palutena): "You havin' a private conversation with yourself there Angel face?" *''"My name's Magnus by the way. Don't hit me and we'll get along just fine."'' Trivia *Magnus' name means "great" in Latin, implying that he is the greatest in strength of the human race. The word was also used as an uncommon praenomen (first name) during Roman times, and later as a name of Scandinavian royalty meaning "house of might." *It's never fully understood why Magnus chose to help Pit after meeting him in Dark Lord Gaol's castle or why he's as strong as he is, questions asked by Pit himself when they faced off during Chapter 24. The fact that Gaol was a former partner of his was likely a factor, however. *Magnus also is the one to inform Pit that hot springs don't usually heal humans, suggesting that their healing effect may only work on angels. *Magnus is one of two characters in Uprising that has played the role of an ally, boss, and playable character. The other is Dark Pit. Category:Characters Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Kid Icarus Bosses Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Friends Category:Human